barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!
Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! is a live stage show tour that was produced by VEE Corporation, along with HIT Entertainment.Vee Corporation Announces Barney Live The show opened on November 19, 2010 in Tulsa, Oklahoma and has toured the US and Canada. The show completed its tour on December 11, 2011. It soon started its tour in Asia in 2014. Plot Barney comes to life and his friends join him not too long afterwards and get the crowd going. When asked, Barney hasn't decided on a birthday wish, a point that comes back up later in the show. Through out the show, Barney and friends celebrate the purple guy's birthday through singing songs, playing games, and decorating the stage (in Act 2), often playing clips of kids suggesting ideas. Meanwhile, BJ attempts to pull a rabbit out of his hat, pretending to be a magician (and later, a rock star back from his "world tour."). While the "kids" get their party hats, Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff sing what they like about their purple friend. In return, Barney sings how he'll be "Someone to Love You Forever." The cast celebrates Barney's birthday and the purple guy reveals his wish: "I wish that our friendship will never end. And it never will, as long as you remember I'm always here, just as close as your imagination." Like with most Barney shows, the cast wraps up the show singing I Love You and Barney finally blows out the candles (shown on screen) on his cake. Characters *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop *Riff *Mr. Knickerbocker Chorus/Ensemble The ensemble cast consists of a group of four actors and actresses. In case one (or two) of them can't perform, the others can cover for them. The human cast only has two named characters. *Alex *Jessie The rest of the ensemble used their own names. The four ensemble members also cover for the actors playing the dinos. Cast Original Cast (November 2010 - June 2011) Dinosaurs *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Antwaun Steele, Joseph Walker (Nov. 2010 - March 2011), and Miguel Franklin (April 2011 - December 2011)) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Lauren MayeuxBarney Interview and Alyssa Williams) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Cyndi Graves) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Denise Mason and Sarah Cook) Chorus/Ensemble *Joel (Nick Nunez / Joel Pellini / Megan Godin) *Alex (Nick Nunez / Joel Pellini) *Jesse (Nick Nunez / Joel Pellini) *Jessie (Megan Godin / Madison Turner (March 2011 - Dec. 2011)) *Megan (Megan Godin / Jennifer Margulis (Nov. 2010 - Feb. 2011)) *Alison (Alison Warchol) Other *Mr. Knickerbocker (Nick Nunez / Joel Pellii) Final Touring Cast (June 2011-December 2011) Dinosaurs *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Antwaun Steele and Miguel Franklin) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jonathan Kim and Alyssa Williams) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Alison Warchol) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Denise Mason and Sarah Cook) Chorus/Ensemble *Alex (Nick NunezBarney Live in Concert / Michael Luongo) *Megan (Megan Godin) *Jessie (Megan Godin / Madison Turner) *Michael (Michael Luongo) Other *Mr. Knickerbocker (Nick Nunez / Michael Luongo) Songs (Most of the Barney songs in the show have been remixed. The music style that the song has been remixed will be listed next to the song title. "Orignal" means that the song is an arrangement from the TV series) Act 1 #Barney Theme Song (Hip Hop) #If You're Happy and You Know It (Techno) #The Wheels on the Bus (Hip Hop) #Throw Your Hands Up #Our Friend Barney Had a Band (Jazz) #Itsy Bitsy Spider (Hip Hop) #Alphabet Song (Calypso) #Mr. Knickerbocker (Original) #Dino Dance (Pop) #Rock Like a Monkey* (Original) #Move It Like This #Clean Up (March/Rap) Act 2 A Rock N Roll Star (Rock) Together, Together (Original) Colors All Around (Original) Baby Bop Hop (Original) Silly Sounds (Original) The Clapping Song (Country) If All the Raindrops (World Music) Icy, Creamy Ice Cream (Rap) Snackin' on Healthy Food (Pop) What I Like About You Someone to Love You Forever (Ballad) Happy Birthday to You (Rock) Together With You (Pop - Written exclusively for Birthday Bash) I Love You (Folk) Together With You (Reprise)* (Pop) *Not on Soundtrack Soundtrack Main Article: Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: Original Cast Recording Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: Original Cast Recording was an album that featured songs from the stage show of the same name. It was released in 2011 and it was only available for purchase at the show itself. It was never sold at retail unlike previous soundtracks based on Barney live shows. Gallery Original Cast Barney-stage-comp-2 pv.jpg|Promo image for Barney Live Barney-stage-comp-3 pv.jpg DSCN0332.jpg|Barney Live Souvenir Stand DSCF0533.JPG|The stage for Barney Live in Concert DSCF0538.JPG|Barney DSCN0052.JPG|Baby Bop DSCN0054.JPG|B.J. DSCN0057.JPG|Riff DSCN0063.JPG|"BJ the Grap..." er, "Great" attempts a magic trick DSCN0066.JPG|Mr. Knickerbocker stops by DSCN0068.JPG|"Rock Like a Monkey" DSCN0069.JPG|"Clean Up" DSCN0071.JPG|B.J., back from his "World Tour" DSCN0077.JPG|"Silly Sounds" DSCN0080.JPG|Baby Bop playing the fiddle in the "Clapping Song" DSCF0569.JPG|Barney and co. "Snackin' on Healthy Food" DSCF0574.JPG|Barney's always "Someone to Love You Forever" DSCN0096.JPG|"I Love You" DSCF0580.JPG|Barney with his cake Final Touring Cast 100_0993.JPG|Birthday Bash Logo 100_0995.JPG|Barney's footprints begin the show 100_0997.JPG|Barney makes his appearance ("Barney Theme Song") 100_1001.JPG|If You're Happy and You Know It 100_1015.JPG| "Gonna take a bus ride, gonna take a bus ride..." 100_1029.JPG|BJ and Baby Bop ("Throw Your Hands Up") 100_1044.JPG|"BJ the Grape"/"BJ the Great" fails at magic 100_1054.JPG|Our Friend Barney Had a Band 100_1064.JPG|Barney and friends perform a hip-hop version of "Itsy Bitsy Spider" 100_1081.JPG|Riff gives the Alphabet Song a Hawaiian twist 100_1085.JPG|"BJ the 'Grape'" messes up once more, complete with confetti 100_1092.JPG|Mr. Knickerbocker 100_1097.JPG|Barney and co teach The Dino Dance to the audience 100_1106.JPG|Rock Like a Monkey 100_1115.JPG|"Can you move it like this? I can shake it like that!" 100_1118.JPG|"Clean up, clean up! Everybody, do your share! 100_1132.JPG|BJ, back from his "World Tour" (A Rock N Roll Star) 100_1138.JPG|"Together, together. Working together...." 100_1141.JPG|Barney sings about the colors around us 100_1154.JPG|The Baby Bop Hop 100_1158.JPG|Silly Sounds 100_1164.JPG|The cast enjoys a hoedown with The Clapping Song 100_1180.JPG|"If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops. Oh, what a rain that would be..." 100_1182.JPG|Barney and friends rap about Icy, Creamy Ice Cream 100_1186.JPG|Snackin' on Healthy Food 100_1191.JPG|BJ, Baby Bop, and Riff sing about what they like about their purple friend 100_1197.JPG|"...When you reach out to me, I will always be someone to love you forever..." 100_1200.JPG|Happy Birthday Barney! 100_1208.JPG|Together With You 100_1210.JPG|"I love you, you love me. We're a happy family...." Trivia *This live show marked: **The first/only major US tour to have the dinosaurs walk in the audience. During the "Itsy Bitsy Spider", Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff often walk into the front rows of the audience and meet fans for a nearly a minute. This depends on the venue, however. **The second/last appearance of the character Mr. Knickerbocker, after Let's Make Music. *This live show was written by Carter Crocker.Barney and Friends Celebrate his Birthday with a Kids Rock Concert *VEE built custom costumes for this show, based off the cartoon illustrations of Barney and friends, rather than asking permission to use the costumes on the TV show (like with past shows). Despite this, they initially used a spare Barney costume from HiT to do the "Dino Seats" meet and greets, as well as promotional appearances. Starting in April 2011, a newer Barney suit, provided by HiT themselves, was used. However the TV costumes are used in the Asian tour. *BJ is the only dino in the show without a double. *The script originally had one of the cast members mention how Barney was dressed up (the original costumes had a bowtie). The line was removed once VEE began using a HiT Barney costume for the show. Videos Promos Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash coming to Florence, SC Free Tickets Barney Live in Concert Birthday Bash References Category:Barney Stage Shows Category:2010